1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a call connection method using the same, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and a call connection method using the same which are capable of, when an attempt to originate an outgoing call is stopped due to reception of an incoming call, providing information as to the stopped call origination to the user after termination of the received call, thereby enabling the stopped call origination to be easily and conveniently resumed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a mobile communication terminal receives a call from the external of the terminal while the user of the terminal attempts to originate an outgoing call, the terminal forcibly terminates the call originating procedure, to process the received call. When the received call is terminated, the terminal is changed to an idle screen display state while disregarding the previously-attempted call origination.
In this case, there is an inconvenience in that the user should repeat the same procedure as the procedure previously carried out for call origination. Furthermore, the user may forget the call origination attempt itself.